Crossing Borders
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: For you, I'll climb all the walls in our path – just give me enough time. RivaMika. AU.


Title: **Crossing Borders**

Pairing: RivaMika (Shingeki no Kyojin fandom)

Summary: For you, I'll climb all the walls in our path – just give me enough time. AU.

Rating: **M**

***Entry for RivaMika Week 2014 (February) Prompts # 1-7: Iridescent, The Gift, Force Majeur, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut Day, Valentine's Day, Song Lyrics, Whatever You Like**

***Posted also on my writing blog.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Uno: ****_Iridescent & Sloth_**

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Mikasa opened her eyes and frowned at the reprimanding voice. "Don't care." She said dismissively, wishing that the offending person who had interrupted her nap would leave her alone.

"And they said you were the top student of this school." She heard the man's voice again, this time, laced with a mocking tone, "If you're going to be this lazy, you might as well say goodbye to your pedestal."

It took a lot of effort (because _clearly_ this was just a waste of her time and energy) not to throw the irritating person off the rooftop. So instead of speaking out her mind and landing herself in jail, Mikasa stretched her arms lazily and acted as if nothing has happened.

"I won't leave until you get up."

Mikasa turned on her side and blocked her ears with her arms.

A vein almost popped out of the man's head (_such insolence from a supposed-to-be model student!_), and with a grumble, he walked around the sleeping girl's body and crouched down at her side (just low enough to block the light away from her face).

His move worked.

A moment later, Mikasa stirred and muttered a curse before her dark orbs came into view.

The man instantly stilled at the last second as if he was suddenly struck by lightning.

Damn, this girl doesn't look like a high school student – at all. Her features (of deep onyx pools, of beautifully structured nose and cheeks, of long raven locks) were defined and _oozing_ with unspoken maturity.

"What's wrong? Like what you see-" Mikasa paused, sizing up the man with her eyes (short dark locks, sharp piercing eyes, perfectly shaped jaw, calloused fingers, and -) "Chibi."

"Oi. Watch your manners, _brat_."

She smirked, "Oh, Shorty's a little feisty, eh?"

The man would have chuckled (to find something so amusing on his first day of work) if not for his need for a serious expression, "It's Rivaille-Sensei and not Shorty or Chibi, thank you very much." He said, taking hold of Mikasa's hand and pulling her up, "Now get your ass up or I'll drag you downstairs myself."

Her lips quirked up a little as she tapped Rivaille's cheek,

"Not bad – for a _midget _like you."

* * *

**Dos: ****_Gift & Greed_**

From _that _day onwards, not once did she ever miss a class again. Maybe it was because of her sensei's persistence (of _always_ coming to find her and disturbing her sleep) or probably because of the fact that she was undeniably attracted to him that made her enjoy school more than ever before.

He was the shorty and fearsome (to most of her classmates) Math teacher while she was the popular and cunning (brightest) student he ever had.

His classes were always igniting the fire inside of her; capturing her attention with every word, with every problem, and with every miniscule upturn of his lips whenever she presented the correct answer to the hardest questions.

Sometimes, she would deliberately stay after class to ask him futile queries just to spend a few more hours with him.

That was how much she yearned for _Rivaille's_ attention.

"Sensei, graduation is a few days away. I think I deserve a gift for a job-well done." Mikasa said as she took a gulp from her juice.

Rivaille glanced sideward and opted to remain quiet.

"Are you even listening?"

"Just what the hell do you want brat?"

Time seemed to slow as Mikasa finished her drink before telling (ordering) him to close his eyes.

He compelled.

In a heartbeat, he felt her coming closer, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"I like you, Rivaille. Be mine." She said, with her lips still near his face.

Shock first entered his body before understanding and mirth followed through.

"Don't ask too much of me brat." He replied as he removed himself from her reach.

Mikasa could already hear the sounds of glasses breaking, and she clutched her chest in an attempt to control herself as she tried to think of a proper reply.

"But." She heard him say and immediately her mood started to light up. "I wouldn't mind any of this when you're old enough and ready... _See you around_."

* * *

**Tres: ****_Force Majeur & Wrath_**

She stomped on the ground heavily as she walked away from where she was supposed to meet her group mates.

_'See you around' my ass!_

How dare_ he_ say those things to her when the moment she stepped out of his life (going away for three years to attend university) he'll just go and replace her with somebody else!

"I should have known." Mikasa muttered to herself. She should have known better than to trust his words and believe in that stupid vertically-challenged obnoxious former sensei of hers.

People were already looking at her direction for the ruckus she's making but Mikasa paid them no mind. She was about to round the corner when she heard a familiar voice shouting her name.

"MIKASA!" the voice said, but her feet kept walking – even faster this time.

"Goddammit! MIKASA STOP RIGHT THERE."

She could hear the murmurs of the bystanders gossiping about her but she ignored them all.

"MIKASA!"

Rivaille's voice became louder and she willed her legs to increase its speed.

"**BRAT**, I TOLD YOU TO STOP."

She was nearing a quiet alley when a forceful hand yanked her from behind to collide into a hard chest.

"Mikasa, forget what you saw."

"Easy for you to say." She replied with a low voice.

"She was just an old classmate. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rivaille hugged her closer and he felt her shiver under his touch.

"But you were so close-"

"Trust me. I didn't wait this long just to see you running away from me."

She should push him, fight him, and get away from him. But the words Rivaille said sounded so sincere (and _god_, he was embracing her like she was dear life) that her heart instantly melted – making her lean her weight onto him as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Cuatro: ****_Smut & Gluttony_**

"So..." Mikasa asked nervously as she entered Rivaille's apartment.

The man looked at her (as if he was asking the exact same question) before replying, "Do... Do you want some drinks?"

Her dark orbs twinkled slightly before Mikasa hastily ran towards Rivaille and kissed him with all her might.

She first tasted his lips, then, she plunged her tongue in to explore his mouth.

Rivaille did the same.

He hungrily took her like he'd been starving for so long – swirling his tongue inside the cave of her mouth, sucking her lips, and mixing their saliva together.

His hands travelled around Mikasa's upper body (taking her top off in the process) until it settled at her round breasts.

"I'm so hungry for you." Rivaille said, as he planted kisses from the side of Mikasa's lips, to her jaw, down to her neck, until he landed at the skin just before her (hardened) pert nipple.

Mikasa moaned and she grabbed Rivaille's head to direct his mouth to her peak. "Eat me there, Rivaille. Suck me hard."

"Say my name again." He commanded as he licked the tip of her nipple.

She shuddered, "Rivaille."

"Again."

"RIVAILLE."

After he was satisfied hearing his name, he pecked the pink bud teasingly before capturing it in his mouth.

The effect was instantaneous that he felt like his hair was about to be ripped off with the way Mikasa was pulling on it. His woman was even producing beautiful sounds due to his ministrations that he couldn't help but suck her harder.

"Ri-Rivaille... I feel wet below."

He released her breast with a pop and twirled her reddened nipple in between his fingers, "Do you want me to eat you there as well?"

"Ye-Yes."

"But I might drink you up with the way I'm famished... So you probably need to produce more juices for me because I won't stop till I'm full."

Mikasa blushed at her lover's words and she unconsciously sat down on the floor and slowly opened her legs to bare herself to him.

"No panties?" Rivaille asked amusingly.

"Because I really wanted this."

"All right," Rivaille said as he kneeled down and directed his face in front of Mikasa's hot core. Then, with a seductive grin, he licked his lips and murmured "_So beautiful" _before he enthusiastically lapped-up his _energy drink _for the night.

* * *

**Cinco: ****_Valentine's Day & Envy_**

Mikasa sighed and averted her gaze from the window to the hot coffee on her table.

The quaint coffee shop she was in was unusually filled with couples out on a date. Everything reeked of lovey-dovey stuff that she had no choice but to feel jealous of the women she had seen so far.

On her right were couples drinking coffee or eating a cake on the same plate, on her left were couples walking hand in hand while taking a stroll at the park, on her front sat a woman who was obviously waiting for her boyfriend.

A sigh escaped her lips again as she slumped forward on the table.

_Darn it. _

Here she was, dressed in red, all dolled-up and ready for this day, only to be informed via text message that _'there's been a problem in school so I wouldn't make it today'_. Of course she replied with an _'it's all right'_ but deep down, she was largely disappointed by Rivaille's immediate cancellation.

**Beep.**

Her phone rang and she rummaged through her bag to look at the message.

Cursing when she couldn't find her gadget, Mikasa haphazardly dropped all the contents of her bag on the space beside her.

Her purse came out first, followed by her brush, make-up kit, planner, pen, handkerchief, a small bottle of cologne, and a set of familiar keys that wasn't there before.

_Is this?_

Then, as if to answer her question, her phone came into view and she immediately read the message.

"That sneaky midget." She muttered softly as she read (and giggled) at the text.

**_By the way, you can move-in anytime you want._**

**_-Rivaille_**

* * *

**Seis: ****_Song Lyrics (The Way I Are _**_by__** Justin Timberlake) & Lust**_

Mikasa really was a problem without an exact solution and answer.

That much he could surmise after living together for three weeks now.

What he expected as a woman who was fairly good in household chores (because she really was smart and capable of a lot of things) who could best him in cleaning, cooking, and all things domestic, turned out to be a complete and utter –

The sound of dishes breaking pulled Rivaille out of his musings.

"Sorry, the plates slipped out of my hand." He heard Mikasa shout from the kitchen.

Rivaille rubbed his temples and paused from checking his students' test papers to prevent any further catastrophe.

"I'll do this." He said, motioning for Mikasa to move away from the sink.

"Oh, well in that case. Wait for me over here, all right?"

Rivaille waved a dismissing hand at his lover before kneeling down to pick up the shattered pieces of what was left of his favorite cup and saucer.

Once he deposited the big chunks of ceramics in the trash can, he took the broom hidden behind the door and proceeded to sweep the floor.

Loud footsteps halted his movements and when he finally turned his head, his eyes widened at the view presented before him (long creamy legs, an exposed stomach, a pair of black-lacy bra and thong).

The broom was left forgotten on the floor.

"I know you've been stressed out these days from work and since I had some free time yesterday, I decided to give you a _tasty_ present tonight."

Rivaille took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"So..." Mikasa continued as she bent over to give him a view of her cleavage.

His pants suddenly felt too tight and he had to take his shirt off to alleviate the heat building up in his body.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too hot in here?" Mikasa commented as she reached behind her back to unclasp the hook of her bra. Then, when she noticed the bulged on her lover's pants, she mimicked the song she heard on the radio and sang it to him.

"I'm about to strip and I want it quick, can you handle me the way I are?"

Rivaille tugged at the zippers of his pants as he watched Mikasa threw her bra on the counter.

"Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are."

And before his woman could even sing a few more lines, he pushed down the rest of his clothing on the ground and pounced onto Mikasa like a predator to its prey.

He trapped her in his arms, rubbed his hardened length on the cheeks of her butt, and massaged her breasts.

"So listen baby girl," he said and Mikasa unconsciously swayed her hips at his voice,

_"When I'm naked I want you there, want you there, yeah."_

* * *

**Siete: ****_Whatever you want & Pride_**

"So what's your plan now?"

Mikasa stopped tracing circles on his chest and leaned her head on Rivaille's beating heart.

"Hm... I think teaching at the university is fun."

His chest rumbled and Mikasa lightly slapped his abs. "What's so funny?!"

"Well, I never knew teaching was your passion."

He felt Mikasa's legs shift under the blanket while her hands reached down to grab his member. "I've been influenced by _my _teacher."

"He must have been very good then." Rivaille said as he rolled onto his side to place Mikasa under his body.

"He is. Just a _shorty_ though. Sometimes it makes me wonder how the students at the back see him with his height."

"There's always the platform."

Mikasa giggled and pinched one of Rivaille's nipples. "Well, what if my student falls in love with me?"

"That's never going to happen unless... I become one of your students."

"I like that."

"My teacher." Rivaille said as he squeezed a breast. "My woman." He then plunged two fingers inside Mikasa's hole. "My pride." With a growl, he removed his hand and buried himself _in_ completely to the hilt.

_"My everything."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
